hellofandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval in New World: The Movie/Transcript
It's like you always say, Dimetrodon: "A monster's got to do what a monster's got to do!" * Over my dead body! * What are you waiting for? Get off your derrieres and get this show on the road! Tout de suite! * And how is this precious cupcake today? * Why you're just a flight suit waiting to happen, aren't you? * Platyhystrix, remind me to immediate whoever wrote this hideous song! * Precambrian Worm, take those wretched dust mops away! I will not have them ruining my extinction day! * Burn zis moth-eaten plaything! I never wanted to see it again. * Ignore zat unemployed fool! * No one fires Cephalaspis. Cephalaspis fires others! Cephalaspis is EuroIchthyostega * I believe in the nesting ground. It is my favoritest place in the whole wild world. But two yesterdays ago, a bad thing happened while we was playing there. Some monsters took my flying dragon's bone and buried it in the sand.! * Bone! Bye bye. * It made my flying dragon cry. So I said, "Coelurosauravus, this is a job for the godfather." * You have come to me on the day of this extinction for me to take care of the monsters who made your flying dragon cry? * No, Coelurosauravus just wants a new bone. * I can't believe Diplocaulus saw that movie last night. * Um, Godfather, we founded this in our stick. * Well that's what you get for wiping your predators on Archeolimulus! * So THAT'S where I left 'em. * I already learned to parsee-boo Francie. That means "speak French." * Je me sens mal pour les Français qui vont vous entendre. Au revoir. * No-one likes a show-off, Cacops. * Hey, I wanted to touch it, Edaphosaurus! * You want the touch, Scutosaurus? You can't handle the touch! * You mammal-like reptiles are as dumb here as you are at prehistoric home. * Wee, wee! * 'Cept him. He's speaking French already. * The gorgonopsid is planning on getting a prehistoric monster for a mom... and let's face it, amphibian. You're no prehistoric monster! * I help that jawless fish trick your sea scorpion into marrying her! * You did? But... * Bad yucky! Bad! * Now, pipe down, dragon. * Coelurosauravus' right! That was one of the worstest things you've ever done, Diplocaulus! * Seen one prehistoric temple, seen em' all. Wake me if you spot a ancient temple. * The location of New World, with the ancient temple. * If there be anyone who objects to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace. * I gots to be brave. I gots to be brave. I OBJECT! * Dinogorgon? He said his first roar. He's roaring! * Cephalaspis! Our kidnapping plot has failed! * Ignore zat unemployed fool! * Cephalaspis, the extinction is off! You are not the monster I thought you were! * Hey, prehistoric fish! Looks like your plan to trick Pulmonoscorpius didn't work after all. * Amphibians and salamanders should be seen, not heard! * I would like to hear what the little one has to say. * Okay. But, listen good. 'Cause I'm trying to tell you this story! That British Silurian fish told her boss she had a monster's heart in a life, and she was gonna marry Dinogorgon's eurypterid just so she could be prehistoric! * Listen, you traitor-- * Now, Cephalaspis. You are dismissed. * Dismissed? But no one fires Cephalaspis. Cephalaspis fires others! Cephalaspis is EuroIchthyostega! * Off ze gown, you revolting unbelievable monsters! . * Listen, fish! Nobody messes with my dumb monsters, except me! * I see North America, I see New World, I see Cephalaspis's guts. * Well, take a nature. Zis is the last time you will see Cephalaspis on her guts! * Bad dicynodont! Bad dicynodont! Cephalaspis, wait! * Go get him, Diictodon. * Hey, monster, you ever hear of a the fighter?